Dustpan (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Title: Fearsome Threesome Monster Appearance Dustpan is a moth-like with a mostly green body and red wings. He some spikes on his arms and four tentacle like formations that meet where in the center of his lower body. Large "scales" run up his neck. His head has antennas, green bulbous bug eyes, and six flaps on the sides of his head. Stats *Height = 70m *Weight = 34,000 Tons *Place of Origin: Planet X Personality His Components Haebun, Mothgojira, and Gokibura Dustpan's components all have similar personalities. They are all evil, cold, and determined to finish any job they are given by any means necessary. Dustpan Dustpan himself is an intelligent rampaging monster that commands his allies Snake King and Harigojira. History The 3 Mysterious Fellows Dustpan, Snake King, and Harigojira are the result of when Anti-Gone let Satan-Gone create monsters, and come up with a plan to destroy the TMFF once and for all. After Demon-Gone's failed plan, Satan-Gone went to Earth with all of his creations, going somewhere to watch everything in secret. Dustpan's components, Haebun, Mothgojira, and Gokibura infiltrated the TMFF's own base with the intention of shutting down their shields which prevented the Ivanians from attacking the base directly. Many of the attack team's employees were killed, and even when the captain and the other central members finally noticed, it was too late. The three had reached the shield generators, and shut them down. They then spoke into radios given to them by Satan-Gone. Their master sent in Snake King and Harigojira. TMFF Eliminated? Snake King and Harigojira began to attacked the base as the TMFF escaped. Shirai Thank was escaping with his team and came outside. When he looked back, the rest of his friends weren't there, and the entire building collapsed. He looked upon the two monsters who had possibly killed all his friends, and transformed into Mirrablaze with the intention of making the beasts suffer. He engaged them in combat while Haebun, Gokibura, and Mothgojira watched. The three combined into Dustpan, and made went for the hero. This made the fight seriously uneven, and Mirrablaze was defeated. He went back to Shirai Thank and ran for it. He lost the monsters in the forest. Shirai wondered around the forest not sure of what to do. His allies were killed, he was outnumbered and overpowered, he couldn't stop the Ivanians by himself. All of sudden, an Ivanian sporting a laser gun appeared and shot at him. More Ivanians appeared as Shirai fled. In a thick part of the forest, an unknown person grabbed his arm and pulled him in, it was Evan Baxter. Shirai was stunned and asked how he had survived their base's destruction. Evan explained how the TMFF knew the Ivanians would eventually destroy the base, so they built a second one underground. Evan took him to the base as three mysterious fellows watched. Haebun, Gokibura, and Mothgojira followed them to the base. In the base after the rest of the team explained things to Shirai, the three mysterious fellows entered. The TMFF immediately became aware of their presence and attempted to fight back and hide. All proved futile as they weren't harmed and filled various rooms with toxic gas. Snake King and Harigojira were called in again. When all was about to seem lost, Rosa sent out a transmission, a special one. A call for help. A Call for Help On Monster Island, Gagango relaxed while eating nice green trees. His ears then perked up, receiving some type of information, a call for help. Realizing the someone was in danger, he went away from his peaceful Island towards the direction of the TMFF's second base. On Saturn, Androzaurus warmed her egg, and wondered when it would finally hatch. All of sudden, her horns received a transmission, a call for help. Somehow knowing it was from Mirrablaze and his allies, she hid her egg in a large cave and flew towards Earth once again. Back in the TMFF's new base, the three mysterious fellows had almost gotten the TMFF. The team was stuck between them and Snake King and Harigojira. Shirai transformed into Mirrablaze once more to maybe finally beat the Ivanian terrors. He fought with the two monsters again as Haebun, Mothgojira, and Gokibura fused into Dustpan again. With the fight seemingly unbeatable, Mirrablaze was going to accept his fate. That was when a small tornado came through and knocked Dustpan down. Next, organic missiles rained down upon Snake King and Harigojira. Androzaurus and Gagango had arrived to help the hero. The TMFF, Mirrablaze, and their enemies were surprised by the new appearance. The two monsters charged in and began to help the hero fight off Dustpan, Snake King, and Harigojira. Androzaurus dealt with Snake King, Gagango brawled with Harigojira, and Mirrablaze sought to take down Dustpan. After a hard fight, all the monsters were defeated. Everyone celebrated the victory, that was until yet another new enemy appeared, Satan-Gone. Forms - Gokibura= Gokibura Gokibura is one of Dustpan's components. He is a round monster that resembles a fly of sorts. He has sick yellow/gray eyes that seem to mix and antennas. Powers *Combined: He can fuse into Dustpan with his brothers, Haebun and Mothgojira. *Smoke Bombs: Gokibura can throw small smoke bombs to either hurt, distract, or sneak attack a target. - Mothgojira= Mothgojira Mothgojira is one of Dustpan's components. He is the more slender one to his brothers. Is body has more "flesh" and looks somewhat unnatural. He has a trunk and clawed hands. Antennas, imtimatdating yellow eyes, and large wings. Powers *Combined: He can fuse into Dustpan with his brothers, Haebun and Gokibura. *Flight: Mothgojira can fly a short distance to catch up to targets. - Haebun= Haebun Haebun is the last of Dustpan's components. He is the in the middle to his brothers. He is tall like Mothgojira, but round like Gokibura. He has lines that circle his body and fat hands. His face resembles a gas with a part on his face with various holes and large red bug eyes. Powers *Combined: He can fuse into Dustpan with his brothers, Gokibura and Mothgojira. *Toxic Gas: Haebun has capsules with needles that contain toxic gas to poison targets. - }} Trivia *Dustpan was put into Mirrablaze as he seemed to be one of most visited articles in the Mirrorman kaiju category, and so possible candidates for Mirrorman's mascot. *The three parter was based on the Mirrorman episode where Snake King destroyed the SMF's main base. *Haebun's toxic gas was based on how his face resembles a gas mask. *All of Dustpan's components were added as forms because I was a too lazy to make them separate pages. Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Ivanian Creation Category:Bioweapons Category:Fan Villain